Marine Bean
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Triassic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Bean Animal Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = When played: This gets +1 /+1 for each other Amphibious Plant. |flavor text = Of course beans evolved gills. How else would they breathe underwater?}} Marine Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 3 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 for every other plant with the Amphibious trait on the field. Origins It is based on a bean, a common name for large seeds of several genera of the flowering plant family Fabaceae; and a fish, gill-bearing aquatic craniate animals that lack limbs with digits. Its name is a combination of "marine," referring to its appearance and the Amphibious trait; and "bean," the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Bean Animal Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When played:' This gets +1 /+1 for each other Amphibious Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare Card description Of course beans evolved gills. How else would they breathe underwater? Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.26.3 * |4 }} Update 1.30.4 * |3 }} * |2 }} *Ability change: When played: This gets +2 for each other Plant in the Water. → When played: This gets +1 /+1 for each other Amphibious Plant. Strategies With Marine Bean's stats are a bit less than average, but it can possibly be a powerhouse in an Amphibious deck. Even having a few Amphibious plants alive gives it enough stats to power through a few turns. Water Chestnut is one of the best cards available, as its high health stat lets it live for several turns until you are ready to play Marine Bean. Marine Bean works the best in or Beta-Carrotina's Amphibious decks, simply because the Guardian class alone lacks good options for Amphibious plants. While most Amphibious plants in the class are too good to pass up, particularly good examples are Pear Pal and Laser Cattail, who also have the Team-Up trait, Navy Bean, who can boost your swarm of Amphibious plants so that they can stay alive until you play another Marine Bean, and , who allows powerful non-'Amphibious' plants to count towards its ability. Despite having bean synergy, however, Marine Bean isn't the best choice in a bean deck; while it does synergize normally with Bean Counter and Navy Bean, the fact that most beans are non-'Amphibious' is the detrimental part. Against Marine Bean can wreak havoc if there are enough Amphibious plants on the field, so it is best to get rid of Amphibious plants before it can be played, with the added benefit of eliminating them before they cause too much trouble themselves. Since most Amphibious plants have low stats, you probably won't need something too powerful to remove them. As for Marine Bean itself, it will be vulnerable to Rocket Science if it gets even +1 /+1 . Damaging tricks should be able to weaken it if it didn't get a big boost in health. Gallery MarineBeanNewStat.jpg|Marine Bean's statistics MarineBeanNewCard.jpg|Marine Bean's card MarineBeanNewCardLocked.jpg|Marine Bean's grayed out card Gilly Bean cardface.png|Marine Bean's card image Gilly Bean HD.png|HD Marine Bean Gilly Bean.png|Marine Bean's textures MarineBeanPlayed.jpg|Marine Bean being played MarineBeanInGame.jpg|Marine Bean on the field MarineBeanAbility.jpg|Marine Bean activating its ability MarineBeanAttack.jpg|Marine Bean attacking MarineDestroyed.jpg|Marine Bean destroyed (1) MarineBeanDead.jpg|Marine Bean destroyed (2) Marineponsibility.jpg|Grape Responsibility being played on Marine Bean MarineNibble.jpg|Nibble being played on Marine Bean MarineBeanDailyChallenge.jpg|Marine Bean being the featured card in the menu for the April 27th, 2019 Old MarineFour.jpg|Marine Bean's statistics MarineBeanStat.jpg|Marine Bean's statistics MarineBeanCard2.jpg|Marine Bean's card Screenshot 2018-05-21-08-19-41~2.jpeg|Marine Bean's grayed out card MarineBeanCard.jpg|Marine Bean's card MarineBeanGrayedCard.jpg|Marine Bean's grayed out card MarineBeanUnlocked.jpg|Marine Bean unlocked Marine Bean Ability.gif|Marine Bean activating its ability (animated) MarineAttack.jpg|Marine Bean attacking ShieldedMarine.jpg|Marine Bean shielded Trivia *In the Spanish version of this game, it has the same name as Navy Bean, both being called "Frijol Marino". Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Bean cards Category:Animal cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Plants Category:Aquatic plants